<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Friend, Miranda by la_topolina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653548">Your Friend, Miranda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_topolina/pseuds/la_topolina'>la_topolina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Unstoppable Force/Immovable Object Continuity [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Baseball, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Flying, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny House - Thunderbird, Religion, School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_topolina/pseuds/la_topolina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Miranda went home for Spring Break,<br/>and<br/>One time she didn't.</p><p>A story in letters following three young Thunderbirds from their first through their fifth year at Ilvermorny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Unstoppable Force/Immovable Object Continuity [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Friend, Miranda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dramatis Personæ</p><p>The Ilvermorny Students:<br/>Miranda Rose—a No-Maj born witch<br/>David Clearwater—a No-Maj born wizard<br/>Aaron Lee—a Pure-blood wizard</p><p> </p><p>Their Families:<br/>The Roses—Mama, Papa, Patrick, Seamus, Finn and Columba<br/>The Clearwaters—Mom, Dad, Paul<br/>The Lees—Mother, Father, Jeremiah, Rebecca</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>1977</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to Aaron</em>
</p><p>April 4, 1977</p><p>Dear Aaron,</p><p>See? I told you I would write first. MACUSA just put a mail port in Mr. Clarke’s shop down town and I got to be the first witch to use it. When you write back, tell me what kind of bird brought it to your fancy Lee estate.</p><p>I’m sad that I won’t be able to practice Fulminating Frisbee over break. I’ll be so rusty when we get back!</p><p>Do you think that Professor Wright meant it when she said we were going to have a Potions test on the first day back? I did bring my books home with me and Mama is enforcing a two hour study time every day and she won’t let me do it down by the river. At least Finn and Columba have to study too. </p><p>How is your family?</p><p>Your friend,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to David</em>
</p><p>April 4, 1977,</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>MACUSA put a mail port in Mr. Clarke’s shop! He isn’t going to keep any birds though—we all just have to go get our mail. How does it work in Driftwood? Are there birds or do you just have to go get your mail too? </p><p>I wish I could see the ocean. I’ve never been. Maybe when we’re older I’ll get to go on the outings to the Harbor at Ilvermorny, but Mama keeps saying that if I don’t stay out of trouble, she won’t sign the permission form. </p><p>My brothers are mad at me because I struck all of them out in our family game after Mass on Sunday. They said it wasn’t fair for me to use magic and I said I have to practice so that I can keep up with my education. Mama said that the new house rule is that no magic is allowed during baseball games. Then we played another game and I still struck them all out! Ha!</p><p>Did you finish <em>Farmer Boy</em>? I bet you would have made a good farmer like Almanzo. Someday maybe you can come out to the Rose farm and I’ll teach you to ride a horse. But you have to muck the stalls too—it’s a rule.</p><p>You get to pick the next book when you finish this one, so let me know what it is.</p><p>How is your family?</p><p>Your friend,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from David to Miranda</em>
</p><p>April 5, 1977</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>I finished <em>Farmer Boy</em> last night and I liked it a lot. The part where Almanzo and his brother and sister eat all the sugar and almost ruin the parlor was really funny. It reminded me of you and Aaron. Let’s read <em>The Book of Three</em> next. My brother Paul really liked it and I have been wanting to read it.</p><p>I would like to learn to ride a horse very much. Maybe when I’m older Mom and Dad would let me come visit in the summer. They are glad that I’m making friends.</p><p>The closest mail port to Driftwood Beach is in Savannah. They sent a screech owl and I gave him a peanut butter sandwich to eat while I read your letter and wrote my reply so that he could take it back with him. Mom doesn’t think the neighbors would like it if I kept an owl.</p><p>My Mom and Dad are doing fine. Mom wants me to study a lot during break and Dad is busy getting ready for Easter service. Paul is in High School this year, and he’s always busy with basketball. He wants to be on the varsity team next year and he’ll do it if there’s a way to do it.</p><p>The ocean is very nice and I’m happy that I can see it again. Maybe someday when you are older you can come visit here too. I will bring you a seashell back to school when break is over.</p><p>Do you have any Easter treats you like? Do you ride your horse every day? </p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>David</p><p>P.S. I think it’s awesome that you can strike out your brothers AND that you have a big enough family that you can play baseball. I only have Paul and he never wants to play baseball anymore.</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to David</em>
</p><p>April 6 1977</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>Do you think that Professor Rodriguez would let us start a baseball team at school? They don’t let the first years play any of the other sports and I think it would be fun. Will you come with me to ask him when we get back? I bet we can get Aaron to ask with us too, even though he doesn’t really know which way to swing a bat yet.</p><p>The<em> Book of Three </em>it is. I’ll borrow Finn’s copy, he really likes it too. </p><p>It’s funny you said that part of <em>Farmer Boy</em> reminded you of me and Aaron. Finn, Columba, and me did eat all the sugar in the house when Mama and Papa were in Kansas City at the opera with Seamus. Patrick was in charge and he helped us make the cakes and candy and ice cream. He was the one who had to chase down the pigs too when we let them out so that we could play rodeo. He was really mad.</p><p>Mama and Papa won’t let me have an owl until I can prove that I’m responsible enough. But we don’t have any neighbors who live close enough to care.</p><p>I ride one of the horses every day. Grane is my favorite, but she’s everybody’s favorite, so I don’t always get to ride her. </p><p>My favorite Easter treat is the cake we always make. It has a fancy French name, La Reine de Saba and we always make a bunch of them because everybody wants to eat a lot of sweets since we haven’t had any for all of Lent. This year Columba and I are going to make all of them by ourselves. </p><p>What is your favorite Easter treat? Do you get tired of going to church all week? Sometimes I do, but I don’t whine about it because Mama doesn’t like it.</p><p>Your Friend, </p><p>Miranda</p><p>P.S. It is very nice of you to bring me a seashell!</p><p>
  <em>from Aaron to Miranda</em>
</p><p>April 7, 1977</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>I only have a minute to write because we’re about to go to Mass and I have to serve. I had to go to practice every night this week so far and Mother is making me study every day for the Potions test when we get back. A barn owl brought your letter and I got to use Millie, the family great horned owl to send this one.</p><p>Mother and Father are good, but Father is cranky because he hasn’t been eating much this Lent. Jeremiah is home from his apprenticeship and he keeps bugging me about studying. Rebecca is nice though and plays Fulminating Frisbee with me all we can get away with.</p><p>See you soon,</p><p>Aaron</p><p>
  <em>from David to Miranda</em>
</p><p>April 7, 1977</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>I don’t think going to church one extra day counts as all week. Do you have to go to church more? Dad is pretty busy writing his sermons and Mom has extra practices with the choir. But she canceled most of her piano lessons this week so that she could spend time with me while I’m home. I’ve grown so much that we went up to Savannah together today so I got to take this letter to the mail port myself. Mom bought me some new robes and this time she let Mrs Young put in the lengthening charm. Mom still says no to the owl, but she says I can have a cat in the fall.</p><p>I really like jelly beans, but the cake you are making sounds really good. Can we make it sometime together when we’re back at school?</p><p>I’ll help you start a baseball team. It would be fun to play a game I know how to play.</p><p>I bet it was funny when the pigs got out. I hope I can come and see them some day.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>David</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to Aaron</em>
</p><p>April 9, 1977</p><p>Dear Aaron,</p><p>By the time you get this it will be Easter, so Happy Easter!</p><p>When we get back to school you and me and David are going to go to Professor Rodriguez to ask about starting a baseball team. It will be so fun!</p><p>See you on Monday!</p><p>Your Friend,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to David</em>
</p><p>April 9, 1977</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>We go to Mass on Holy Thursday, Good Friday, and Easter Sunday. Columba and Mama usually go to the Vigil on Saturday too. It takes a long time.</p><p>You’ll have to tell me what the magic district in Savannah is like when we get back to school! I have to go all the way to Kansas City for some things, but I think Mr. Clarke is going to start setting things up in his store too. </p><p>Happy Easter! See you on Monday!</p><p>Your Friend,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>P.S. I’ll bring the directions for the cake back with me! It will be so fun to make it with you.</p><p> </p><p>1978</p><p>
  <em>from David to Miranda</em>
</p><p>March 22, 1978</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>I guess you must be very busy at home getting ready for Easter and helping with the horses and cows and pigs and things. Dad was going up to Savannah today so he said I could come along and take a letter by the mail port. </p><p>Things are quiet at home. Paul is busy all the time with his friends and he doesn’t have any days off school until tomorrow. I’ve been helping Mom repaint the living room. It was yellow and she wants it to be blue. She likes that I can use magic to even up the trim.</p><p>I finished all my homework and Dad is letting me help with his notes for his Good Friday and Easter sermons. It’s good practice. </p><p>I’m really liking <em>A Wrinkle in Time</em>. Meg reminds me some of you. I’m not sure I get what the tesseract is though. I’ll have to think about it for a while. I think you said that there’s another book in the series. We should read that next. </p><p>I hope things are good at home. I miss you.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>David</p><p>
  <em>from Aaron to Miranda</em>
</p><p>March 23, 1978</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>I win this year! I’m the first to write, even though I’m being run round to server practice and I’ve got twice as much homework this year as last year. </p><p>What are you up to?</p><p>See you soon,</p><p>Aaron</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to Aaron</em>
</p><p>March 24, 1978</p><p>Dear Aaron,</p><p>Sorry I haven’t written before now, but things were wild this week at home. I’ll tell you all about it on Monday when we get back to Ilvermorny because I haven’t even started my homework yet.</p><p>Happy Easter.</p><p>Your Friend, </p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to David</em>
</p><p>March 24, 1978</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>I’m sorry I haven’t written before now, but when you read this you’ll understand.</p><p>Papa and Patrick just finished a case last week and so they were supposed to be home. But then Papa had to go out and tie up some lose ends on Saturday night, just when I got home. On Sunday morning, I woke up really early and heard a bunch of noise downstairs. But when I went down, Mama and Patrick shooed me back upstairs. They had their guns out too. So I went back upstairs, but I stayed on the landing so I could hear what was going on. It was really quiet for a long time, and then I heard some shots outside and Papa hollering. I ran into my bedroom where I could peek out the window and Papa was ducked down behind the big oak tree in the front yard and there were a couple of men who kept popping up from behind the fallen down tree across the road. They were all taking turns shooting and yelling and it was like watching <em>Star Wars</em> but not in space. I knew that Papa was going to get them and then I started looking at the tree branches across the street and thinking really hard about them and I pulled them down on the other men with my magic!! I can’t wait to get back to Ilvermorny and tell Professor Rodriguez about it! It worked just like he said it would!</p><p>I was really tired after that and had to sleep for a while. When I woke up Papa was taking care of everything, but everybody was pretty upset for a few days. Mama was mad that I was looking out the window when I should have gone up in the attic with Finn and Columba. Papa said he was mad too, but I could tell by the way he couldn’t stop smiling that he was proud of me. I told him I wanted to join the business when I grow up just like Patrick and Seamus have. Finn’s going to join too. I think Columba’s going to be a priest though. But I’m going to be in the business and I’m going to catch dark wizards just like Tina Goldstein and Newt Scamander did. Patrick and Seamus and Finn all laughed at me. Columba got all serious and said that was exactly what I was going to do. Papa patted my head like I was a little kid and Mama wouldn’t say anything but she didn’t look happy. </p><p>I’m going to do it, just you wait and see.</p><p>You’re going to be a great preacher when you grow up. You always say smart things.</p><p><em>A Wrinkle in Time</em> is the best! Seamus picked it out for me at Christmas. Let’s read<em> A Wind in the Door</em> next and if you like it, she has another book coming out in the summer.</p><p>I miss you too. I’m sorry Paul’s been so busy. Happy Easter!</p><p>Your Friend,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from David to Miranda</em>
</p><p>March 25, 1978</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>Praise God that you’re all okay! I can’t believe you did that! Well, I can believe it. You’re so brave and talented. I think your family business is exciting, but it sounds pretty dangerous too. Does that sort of thing happen a lot? I’m proud of you but I don’t think I’ll tell Mom and Dad about it. Otherwise they probably won’t ever let me visit.</p><p>I think that you will do whatever you set your mind to. I know they say that to everybody, but I think it’s really true for you. I’m sorry your brothers laughed at you. They shouldn’t have done that.</p><p>Happy Easter and I’ll see you on Monday. Stay safe.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>David</p><p> </p><p>1979</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to Aaron</em>
</p><p>April 9, 1979</p><p>Dear Aaron,</p><p>I’m going to be able to fly circles around you when we get back! Mama’s going to let me practice every day as long as my studying is done, at least until Grane is ready to foal. When that happens we all have a lot more work to do. Patrick is going to have Finn and Columba and me help this time. Finn could probably teach me himself, but Patrick is just being fussy because Grane is everybody’s favorite mare. </p><p>How’s altar boy practice going?</p><p>Your Friend,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to David</em>
</p><p>April 9, 1979</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>The <em>Voyage of the Dawn Treader </em>is my favorite book in this series so far!! I love Reepicheep so much! He makes me laugh and he’s so brave. And the way that it talks about the sea and the feel of everything. I wonder what the very end of the world will be like? I wish there were a way to get to Narnia. I know that we can do magic and all, but we still live in the plain old world. I hope that I can get to some of these other places some day. Maybe Narnia doesn’t really exist, but I bet there are places like it. There are so many stories about people getting lost in fairy land that there must be something to it. </p><p>Grane is going to foal soon and Finn and Columba and I get to help. Patrick is going to supervise because he thinks we’re still babies. But the truth is that all the horses like Finn best. He just knows how to talk to them. Otherwise I’ve been studying and practicing broom riding. </p><p>Papa is going to be gone this week. He might be home for Easter Sunday, but he might not. I wish he were here. The house always seems too big when he is gone.</p><p>How is your family? </p><p>Your Friend,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from David to Miranda</em>
</p><p>April 10, 1979</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>I’m sorry your Dad is gone this week. I know you miss him. I hope that he gets to come home for Easter. My Dad is always here, so I don’t really know what it’s like to have him be gone. I think I would miss him too. </p><p>Dad is having me help with the sermons again, and Mom saved repainting the dining room for when I was home. Mom is also making me sing with the choir this year. I don’t really want to, but she says she needs someone who can count. I guess it’s only a couple of days. Other than that I’m studying and playing basketball with Paul. I can’t fly my broom here, too many people would see. </p><p>Mom finally said that I could set up a potions room in the basement this summer. She said that the hair potion I brought her for Christmas worked so much better than shampoo that she wants me to be able to make it for her. Mom has really curly hair and most shampoos make it look like she stuck her finger in an electrical socket. I’m glad that I’ll have a place to do some magic work over the summer, even if we can’t use our wands. This year’s potions classes have been my favorite so far.</p><p>I’m going to wait until we finish the series to say which book is my favorite, but I am liking <em>The Voyage of the Dawntreader</em> very much. But don’t a lot of stories about people being lost in fairy land end kind of badly for the people? I just mean that fairy land isn’t always the best place for people. I guess it would be exciting to go there though.</p><p>I can’t wait to hear about the foal! It’s so neat that you get to help it get born.</p><p>Mom wants me to make that fancy cake again for Easter. </p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>David</p><p>P.S. When we finish Voyage, can we take a break from Narnia and read<em> To Kill a Mockingbird</em>? Paul read it in school and he won’t stop talking about it. And he hardly ever likes books anymore.</p><p>
  <em>from Aaron to Miranda</em>
</p><p>April 12, 1979</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>Serving practice is fine. I know what to do by now so I get to boss the younger boys. </p><p>You wish you’d be able to beat me on a broom but keep trying. </p><p>I am jealous that you get to ride horses. Mother and Father have never kept them and I think Mother might be a little scared of them.</p><p>When we get back I challenge you to a race through the magical creature barn rafters. We’ll see who can fly circles around who.</p><p>See you soon,</p><p>Aaron</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to David</em>
</p><p>April 12, 1979</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>The little foal is soooo cute!!! We named him Gringolet because he has red ears. Grane did a great job and we didn’t really have to do much but watch. But it took a while and it happened in the middle of the night on Tuesday, so I slept most of the day on Wednesday. He got up pretty soon after he was born and his first steps were all wobbly and sweet. I love him already, but I know by the time I come home for the summer he’ll like Finn best. Do you think your Mom and Dad would let you come visit this summer? I’ll have Mama send a letter if you think they’ll say yes. </p><p>We can read <em>To Kill a Mocking Bird</em> next. That sounds fun. </p><p>Sorry this letter isn’t longer. I’m still tired from Tuesday. Did you get the dining room painted? What color is it? How’s choir practice going? I didn’t know you could sing! When you come visit, you can sing with us in the evenings. </p><p>Your Friend,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from David to Miranda</em>
</p><p>April 13, 1979</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>I don’t think we should try for this summer. I mentioned the idea at dinner last night and Mom made her sour face and Dad sort of sighed and changed the subject. But I think that next summer they might be ready to let me. At least for a week or two. I think they don’t like the idea because they miss me during the school year. I miss them and Paul too, but I don’t feel like I fit in so well here anymore. Not that I really fit in anywhere. But at least you and the folks at school understand magic and I don’t have to hide it there. Mom and Dad are proud of me, but I know they don’t want the neighbors to find out about anything. Which I guess is fine, since it’s supposed to be a big secret that we exist anyway.</p><p>Gringolet is a great name for a horse. I bet he’ll like you fine in the summer even if Finn is good with horses. I’m glad that Grane did everything fine. It must be something else to see a horse being born.</p><p>The dining room is off white which is the same as it was before. It just needed a new coat because the old one was starting to peel. It’s all done now. Choir practice is okay but Mom was right, most of the other singers can’t count very well. The other night at practice I think we had three different speeds going at the same time. Mom was making her sour face again.</p><p>I really hope I can come visit next summer. Singing in choir makes me nervous, but I bet it would be different singing with your family for fun. </p><p>I wonder what it was like for Prince Caspian to marry a star. I wonder what a star person is like. </p><p>I’m glad break is almost over. I miss you.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>David</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to Aaron</em>
</p><p>April 14, 1979</p><p>Dear Aaron,</p><p>Challenge accepted. You just wait.</p><p>Happy Easter!</p><p>Your Friend,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to David</em>
</p><p>April 14, 1979</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>Wasn’t the last sea and the very end of the world the most beautiful thing you’ve ever read? The light and the lilies and the whole thing…I just wish I could go there. But I bet there’s lots of beautiful places to go even in the real world. I can’t wait until I’m old enough to see them. </p><p>I think you fit in fine. You’re smart and thoughtful and you always stand up for Nia when Agatha and Johnny start picking on her. </p><p>When you come next summer I’ll teach you to skip rocks on the river. It’s the best.</p><p>I miss you too and I’ll see you on Monday!</p><p>Happy Easter!</p><p>Your Friend,</p><p>Miranda</p><p> </p><p>1980</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to David</em>
</p><p>March 31, 1980</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>It’s so cold! The wind is awful and the river is even still frozen in places. I guess there won’t be any swimming until the summer. And speaking of the summer, I expect you to come visit! Mama’s writing to your Mom today, but she’s going to send it in the No-Maj mail to be polite. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, but I hope you can talk your Mom and Dad into letting you come. I’ll be very disappointed if you don’t.</p><p>I feel like I’ve never really paid attention to the Palm Sunday Mass before, but yesterday there was something about the choir and the Passion and the light coming in the windows that made me feel the way I do when I’m really doing everything right in Dueling class or when I’m flying on a broom just perfect or when I get the wandless magic to really work. It was such a rush and maybe I understand why Columba wants to be a priest. I think he feels that way at church most of the time. Does that make any sense or do I just sound crazy?</p><p>I’m not going to lie, this first book by Mr. Tolkien is a little bit slow. But I’ll keep up with it, if it has all the adventure in it that Seamus said it did, it must pick up sometime. If you get farther than me make sure you tell me when it gets good so I know what to hope for.</p><p>Any painting this year? I miss you!</p><p>Your Friend,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from David to Miranda</em>
</p><p>April 1, 1980</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>I think you make perfect sense. I used to feel that way a lot at church, but now I feel sort of muddled. Like every time I go to church I have so many questions and I’ve got the most questions at St. George’s. I’m starting to think about getting baptized, but the more I think about it the less I understand. St. George’s feels both very familiar and very strange to me. But I’m not going to tell Dad about it. He’s pretty open-minded about other churches except for the catholic ones. He’s always been pretty put off by all the pope stuff I think.</p><p>This year we’re painting the bedrooms. Mine’s green, Paul’s is blue and Mom and Dad’s is sort of a light brown color. Which probably means that next year I’ll have to help with the bathroom and the kitchen. But it’s honest work.</p><p>I guess you could say that the beginning of the book is slow, but you need to keep reading. It gets exciting really quick. And all the languages that he made up are so neat.</p><p>I’ve got my fingers crossed about coming to visit. I’m not sure what Mom will say, but I’ll probably mention it before the letter comes. Mom doesn’t like surprises all that much. </p><p>I hope they say yes. I want to come see you and all the animals and ask Columba about why he wants to be a priest.</p><p>I miss you too.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>David</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to David</em>
</p><p>April 2, 1980</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>You’re not baptized??!! Why didn’t your parents baptize you when you were a baby?? We all got baptized right away. If this is an April Fool’s joke, it’s not a very funny one.</p><p>I think you should talk to Father Dennis at St. George’s right as soon as we get back and get that taken care of. </p><p>Mama sent the letter on Monday, so I hope it gets to your Mom soon. </p><p>Columba and Finn and I all stayed up super late last night watching the stars through Finn’s telescope, so I’m very tired today. But I’m pretending I’m not so that we don’t get in trouble for sneaking out to the barn when we were supposed to be sleeping.</p><p>Your Friend,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from David to Miranda</em>
</p><p>April 3, 1980</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>No, it’s not an April Fool’s joke, but I think it’s funny that you think my not being baptized is strange. I think it’s sort of strange to baptize babies. Shouldn’t you be able to make your own decision? I hope you won’t be offended, but I’m not going to go get baptized at the drop of a hat. This is a serious business and I’m not going to rush it.</p><p>I mentioned to Mom about the letter and she didn’t make her sour face. She didn’t say much, but she didn’t make the face so we might have a chance. Your family has a telephone, right? Mom will probably want to talk to your Mama on the phone a few times to be comfortable.</p><p>I can’t wait to see the stars at your house.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>David</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to David</em>
</p><p>April 4, 1980</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>I think you’re overthinking this. Just get baptized. You love Jesus and you talk about Divine Grace all the time. This is like getting a brand new soul without any sin on it. There’s nothing to lose. </p><p>Yes we have a phone. I’m excited that your Mom is coming around. This will be the best summer yet! I’ll show you the stars and the animals and the river and we’ll play baseball and swim and fish and everything. There might even be a dance up at the VFW hall if you come at the right time. Or there’s fireworks and stuff over the fourth of July. </p><p>Happy Easter and I’ll see you on Monday!</p><p>Your Friend,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from Aaron to Miranda</em>
</p><p>April 4, 1980</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>Do you want to come visit this summer? Mother said she’d write to your mother if you’d be interested. </p><p>See you soon,</p><p>Aaron</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to Aaron</em>
</p><p>April 5, 1980</p><p>Dear Aaron,</p><p>Sure! I’d love to come! Thanks for asking me.</p><p>Your Friend,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from David to Miranda</em>
</p><p>April 5, 1980</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>I don’t want to make you upset, but please don’t pressure me about getting baptized. I’m sure I’ll do it, but I want to be ready. And right now I’m not even sure what church I want to be baptized in. I always thought I’d have Dad do it when the time came, but now I’m not so sure. Every time I open my mouth to tell Dad it’s time, or I pick up my quill at school to write him that it’s time, something stops me and I don’t think it’s the Devil. I think it’s because part of me wants to get baptized at St. George. But if I do that, I know Mom and Dad will be really upset.</p><p>If I decide it’s the right thing to do, I'm going to do it and have faith that they will get over being upset and respect my decision. But I’m not going to take that step and hurt them that way until I’m sure.</p><p>Like I said, I have a lot of questions for Father Dennis. Maybe Columba can answer some of them too.</p><p>Happy Easter to you and your family. I can’t wait to see you.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>David</p><p> </p><p>1981</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to Mama</em>
</p><p>April 13, 1981</p><p>Dear Mama and Papa,</p><p>I miss you all very much, but it’s a good thing I stayed at school for this break. We’ve got less than a month until we have to take our E.A.G.L.E.s and I feel like my head is going to explode. I did go to Mass yesterday, and I promise I’ll go to everything this week. I’ve been taking breaks to go outside a couple of times a day too, but the rest of the time I’m awake I’m studying. Even Aaron looks a little worried and he almost never has to study.</p><p>I’m sorry I’m not there to help with the spring cleaning this year.</p><p>I’ll be very happy when I get to come home in the summer and these silly tests are over!</p><p>Love,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to Patrick</em>
</p><p>April 13, 1981</p><p>Dear Patrick,</p><p>How’s business? I miss you, big brother, even though you drive me crazy.</p><p>Wait til you see what I’ve been learning this semester in Dueling. It’ll blow your mind!</p><p>Love,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to Seamus</em>
</p><p>April 14, 1981</p><p>Dear Seamus,</p><p>Did you buy any good records lately? I think I’ve figured out how to charm a turntable into my desk in my dorm room, so maybe I can set one up in the fall when I come back. Maybe you can help me decide what to take with me.</p><p>How’s Susan?</p><p>Love,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to Finn</em>
</p><p>April 14, 1981</p><p>Dear Finn,</p><p>I heard you got to go on your first hunt last week! Please tell me all about it! I’m dying to know what it was like!</p><p>Love,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from Mama to Miranda</em>
</p><p>15 April 1981</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>Papa and I are glad to hear that you are studying so diligently. We miss you too, but this is an important moment in your schooling and we know this is the right decision.</p><p>Please make sure you continue to go outside from time to time and that you eat well. It will help your mind retain the information more clearly.</p><p>Spring cleaning is going well, although I will confess that your ability to move the furniture is missed greatly by your brothers. We may leave the hutch for when you come home in the summer. </p><p>If you would like to invite David again, we’d be delighted to have him. He’s a fine young man.</p><p>Mr. Clarke somehow convinced MACUSA to put a full port key in his shop, so we won’t have to go to Kansas City to pick you up anymore. You’ll be able to come straight here. </p><p>Study hard. You make us very proud.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Mama</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to Columba</em>
</p><p>April 15, 1981</p><p>Dear Columba,</p><p>Please, please pray extra for me this week. Heck, please pray extra for me until after I take these tests! If I can do well on these I’ll have my pick of classes for the rest of my time at school and I know exactly what I want to do so that I’ll be ready to join the business. Dueling, obviously and Potions. I don’t like Potions very much, but they are too useful not to learn. And I’m going to take Practical Magic with the Smoke Magic option. Charms and Transfiguration will stay too and Professor Costa said she’d tutor me in Legilimency and Occlumency. </p><p>I’ll be unstoppable. </p><p>How are you doing? Are you going to serve or sing this year? </p><p>David says hello!</p><p>I miss you and I can’t wait for summer.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Miranda</p><p>
  <em>from Patrick to Miranda</em>
</p><p>April 15, 1981</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>I’ll be happy to see anything you have learned. Finn did a good job last week. </p><p>I know it’s only a matter of time before you’re out there with us—but I don’t have to like it. </p><p>Love,</p><p>Patrick</p><p>
  <em>from Seamus to Miranda</em>
</p><p>April 15, 1981</p><p>Dear Miranda,</p><p>Susan’s good. A little pushy, but good.</p><p>Mr. Clarke finally got in <em>Right to be Italian</em> and I’m still processing it. I’ll play it for you when you come home. </p><p>Of course I’ll set you up with some records for school. </p><p>Love,</p><p>Seamus</p><p>
  <em>from Finn to Miranda</em>
</p><p>April 16, 1981</p><p>Dear Mira,</p><p>Honestly my first hunt was kinda boring. I had to sit in the truck pretty much the whole time and listen to Patrick go on and on about the right way to do everything. We had to stake out the mark’s apartment for two days and when he finally came home Papa  and Patrick did everything themselves and I really couldn’t see anything. But Papa does like to say that it’s a lot of boredom punctuated by thrilling moments of danger. I guess he wasn’t lying.</p><p>Tell David he’d better keep his hands off my baby sister or I’ll beat him to a pulp. I don’t care if he’s a wizard or not.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Finn</p><p>
  <em>from Columba to Miranda</em>
</p><p>April 17, 1981</p><p>Dear Mira,</p><p>I always pray extra for you. You have a long and dangerous path in front of you, but it’ll be exactly the sort of life you want. I’ll be praying for you every step of the way.</p><p>I wish you’d been able to come home this Easter. It’s not the same without you. And I’ve never seen the river this high or heard it rush so loudly. You’d love it. I’ll try to do some sketches of it before it goes down. I might even have time to start one today after Mass.</p><p>I have to be MC all week, so no singing for me this year except the responses. </p><p>David’s got a good heart. Tell him I say hello back. Be patient with him. He’ll come around.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Columba</p><p>
  <em>memorial card</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to David</em>
</p><p>April 28, 1981<br/> <br/>Dear David,<br/> <br/>Mrs. Peters came by today and said that Jimmy's going to be okay. I know I should be grateful, but part of me wishes that Jimmy had drowned and Columba had made it. <br/> <br/>My heart hurts so much I feel like I can’t breathe. I keep going into Columba’s room expecting to see him and he’s never there. I don’t know what I’m going to do.<br/> <br/>Papa disappeared the day after the funeral and nobody knows where he is. I'm afraid he went down to the river to be with Columba and that he'll never come back. Finn can’t stop crying and Mama looks like a ghost. Seamus and Patrick are wandering around in a daze.<br/> <br/>I know you’ve got E.A.G.L.E.s to study for, but do you think you could come down? There’s a port key in Mr. Clarke’s shop now and even just seeing you for a weekend would help.<br/> <br/>Please try to come. I think I’m going crazy.<br/> <br/>Love,<br/> <br/>Miranda</p><p><em>from David to Miranda</em> </p><p> <br/>April 29, 1981<br/> <br/>Dear Miranda,<br/> <br/>Of course I’ll come. I’ll come every weekend until the end of the semester and then I’ll come for the summer. Mom and Dad will understand. They’re really sorry about what happened.<br/> <br/>Your Papa will be home soon, I'm sure of it. He probably just needs some time to grieve alone. He'll be back. <br/> <br/>Columba was a great fellow. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling now. But I’ll come and I’ll do whatever I can to help.<br/> <br/>You’re the strongest person I know. You’ll get through this. Just keep praying. I’ll see you on Friday.<br/> <br/>Love,<br/> <br/>David<br/> </p><p>
  <em>from Miranda to David</em>
</p><p>April 30, 1981<br/> <br/>Dear David,<br/> <br/>Columba was the best of us. <br/> <br/>Thank you for saying you’d come. I can make it to Friday. <br/> <br/>Love,<br/> <br/>Miranda<br/> <br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Fiat Voluntas Tua" means "Thy will be done" and is from the "Our Father" prayer.</p><p>Grane is the name of Brünhilde's horse. Gringolet is the name of Sir Gawain's horse.</p><p>The memorial card graphic in the story was made by me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>